Target
by beccam112
Summary: Loki has been brought back to Asgard to serve his punishment. His punishment: no magic and he must stay in his Jotun form. What happens when a young girl saves his life and ends up guarding him? LokixOC


The streets of Asgard were flooded with villagers as they migrated towards the palace. The grand palace of Asgard, gilded with gold and shining bright in all it's usual and expected glory. Murmurs grew loud as they entered the palace, words echoing in the large halls that lead towards the throne room.

"They say Prince Loki is back!"

"Are we to rejoice?"

"No! He killed innocents!"

"Perhaps it was a mistake?"

"What punishment awaits him, do you think?"

The murmurs went on and soon I was rolling my eyes at the stupidity of the other villagers. Why could they not just let people be? The same had happened not two months ago when Jarthi, a man who was found committing murder, had been brought before the people. He had been a man who most had revered. He was peaceful, or so they had thought. I suppose in the end, the All-Father had silenced them. Jarthi was beheaded in the throne room that day.

"People are so nosy," Caira said in my ear. Whispering would have been better, but you could hear nothing in this hall of words unless you spoke it. I nodded.

"I wish people would mind their own. We are just here to be witnesses not walking opinions. The All-Father has no use of more opinions."

"Not that ours matter either," Caira muttered, but I caught it regardless. I elbowed her.

"Just not in this situation."

Caira laughed, patting me on the back before she gave me a look.

"We're supposed to be civilians today, Raca," Caira said elbowing me. I hissed as her elbow dug into my ribs. "You don't have to challenge Sif today you know."

"Jeez, Caira," I moaned. "You don't have to hit me with your damn bony elbow. I like to be prepared is all. God that really hurt you bitch." She rolled her eyes and I grimaced rubbing my hurt ribs. She really did have a bony elbow. Damn. "Besides, I don't want to challenge Sif, she is my greatest ally in my fight to be in the guards."

"Shhh! It's starting!" I looked up and watched as the All-Father came into the throne room, taking his seat on the throne which was shining magnificently in the sunlight that filtered through the windows. He waited a moment before slamming his spear into the floor of the room, a large resounding boom echoing in its wake. Everyone instantly quieted, looking expectantly at him as they waited in silence. The doors to the throne room opened once more and everyone parted as two guards brought in Prince Loki, bound and gagged. Some in the crowd gasped as the youngest prince was brought in, his hair long and ragged, his skin pale. He looked sick and I wondered briefly if he was sick and if anyone had treated him. But I dismissed the thought quickly, he was a prince, no doubt someone had treated him already. Perhaps it just had not taken effect yet.

"Loki, youngest prince of Asgard. Brother of Thor," Odin began as Loki was brought to the base of the throne. His eyes seemed to glare at the All-Father from his position. "You stand before the citizens of Asgard who bear witness to your crimes. You have brought Frost Giants into Asgard. Slaughtered innocents in the realm of Midgard. And bargained with the Chitauri. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Odin waved a hand and the muzzle that had been gagging the youngest prince fell off as a guard unlocked it. "I have nothing to say to the great All-Father," Prince Loki snarled. "Do your worst Odin Borson."

Some in the hall gasped at Prince Loki's obvious insult to the All-Father by showing no respect to him. I tilted my head, there must be a reason for the animosity. No one harbors animosity for the sake of it. And what was more concerning, the All-Father did not even seem insulted.

"Then with my power as the All-Father, I sentence you to remain in your true form, Loki, and your magic shall be stripped until further notice when you can prove you are loyal to Asgard once more," Odin thundered, slamming his spear into the floor as it began to glow a brilliant blue. Prince Loki took a step back but the light from the spear reached out as Prince Loki's own form began to glow. Only his glowed green and his glow went out from himself even as the prince backed away, the glow retreating into the All-Father's spear. And the crowd gasped.

For Prince Loki had turned into a Frost Giant. I frowned and took a step closer as some did to get a better look. Certainly this was a joke. Prince Loki? A Frost Giant? But the blue skin and red eyes were real. As real as the sigils that were etched into his cerulean skin. As real as the anger and fury that burned in his eyes. I watched as his hands clenched in his chains and he glared at the All-Father all the more. When suddenly, an arrow let loose, tearing through the air at Prince Loki, right at his throat. I had no time to think, I simply reacted, grabbing my bow from my shoulder under my cloak, aimed and let loose an arrow of my own at the man who had shot his arrow first.

If fury was a person, I was certain I embodied it. It burned through my veins I watched my skin turn blue before my eyes, the gasps that sang through the crowd fueling my anger. So that was his play, huh? Odin's all powerful plan to subdue me. What better way to subdue the failure than to ostracize him from society. I knew many of the citizens did not like me already, not preferring my mischief and lies. But now all of them hated me as my skin turned blue and etched as my eyes began to burn red. Fitting for the anger I felt in my soul towards Odin. He was no father. Not to me. Just as Thor was no longer my brother.

I felt empty as I tried desperately to find any glimpse of magic left in myself. My hands turned to fists as I accepted that there was no magic left in me. Odin had not only isolated me, but he had done something much worse. Not many in Asgard could master magic, one more thing to set me apart form the Asgardian population as they looked at me with disdain. But now I had to bear their hate with no aid. No magic to make me strong. My magic was all I had against the brute strength that I lacked compared to many of the warriors. I was finished for all purposes.

But I would not back down. I would not let Odin win this one. And with all the hatred buried in my soul I looked Odin in the eyes, willing all my hatred towards him to burn him. If only looks could kill then I would be free of one person that had done me injustice and I would move on to the rest. I felt my hatred boil over as he stared down at me with no emotion, as if he had truly won. I turned only when I heard the whistle of something coming towards me, turning in time to see an arrow aiming for me. My first instinct was to throw up a barrier but without my magic I was powerless. Defenseless. I was weak. I felt my fury double because of this. I had enough time to pull one of my arms free of the guards, protecting myself from the arrow as it buried itself in my forearm instead of my neck. I hissed at the sharp pain but lowered my arm to find the bastard who had let loose the arrow.

I was prepared to kill him as well but someone had done it for me and I wasn't sure if I felt cheated from a kill or amused that someone else had taken it upon themselves to do it for me.

"Guards bring forth the man who shot that arrow," Odin commanded, shifting in the throne. I felt the guard by me grab my arm forcefully, jostling the arrow. I hissed.

"Careful how you treat me you oaf," I jeered. The guard leaned away as I moved closer to him. I smirked. Fear. Fear was good. Perhaps I could instill a fear into the citizens with my new form. After all I was the monster in Asgard.

"All-Father," a guard greeted, tossing a man on the floor before the throne, not far from my feet. His face was one of shock, probably what he felt when an arrow pierced his own neck, going clear through, the fletchings were the only thing having stopped the arrow from going clear through the neck. He was a short, stocky fellow, his blond hair was long and tied into a ponytail. Not even in this form for five minutes and somebodies already tried to kill me, I thought idly. How many more will try while I serve this punishment?

"And the man who shot this rogue," Odin stated. I watched as a guard walked once more towards the crowd but a young girl stepped from the crowd, walking towards the throne.

"I was the one who shot this man, All-Father," she said, kneeling.


End file.
